dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bane (Earth-77)
Personality Bane is ruthless and cold, and was perfectly willing to slaughter millions of people with his bare hands without a care in the world. Bane was fully immersed in his beliefs and ideals, Bane’s time in prison affected him greatly, to the point that he sought to make Gotham experience the same situation that he and inmates did. Bane commanded absolute loyalty from his men and was perfectly willing to kill them in pursuit of his goals. As a contrast to his brutality, Bane generally behaved like a stereotypical aristocratic gentleman: he acted jovial and polite toward both allies and enemies. Bane's habit of casually talking to people that he planned to hurt made him a disarming presence, which allowed him to maintain dominance in any situation. He was extremely calm, and spoke softly and confidently at all times, even when he threatened people. In his speeches, Bane behaved like a classic revolutionary leader. He had an extremely sophisticated vocabulary that made his speeches more rousing. He was an exceptionally powerful public speaker, who was capable of dictating in front of vast crowds of people, even his enemies, and turned them over to his side. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' Bane has trained his body to total perfection thus Bane's natural capabilities are near-superhuman. **'Peak Human Strength:' Bane is immensely strong, having trained and developed his physique to an enormous extent. His strength is practically superhuman able to give dangerously vicious beatings that are easily fatal. He is strong enough to lift a full grown human by one hand, carry and support the weight of a rocket launcher and can shattered his enemies' bones with a few hits. He can easily overpower numerous enemies at once and is superior to even Batman's own physical strength. **'Peak Human Mobility:' Bane's speed and reflexes are great enough to keep up with the extremely agile Dark Knight. Bane possess agility greater than that of normal humans. While he does not have any acrobatic skills like Batman, he has superior sprinting and jumping abilities which allows him to keep up with Batman to a certain extent. **'Peak Human Durability:' Bane was born with extensive gigantism a trait which was further increase through rigorous training, this grants him physical durability that is near superhuman, his tremendous bulk can easily withstand assaults from multiple enemies with only minimal damage to his own self, even Batman who has almost superhuman physical strength could not take him down using brute force alone. His endurance is also immense, when augmented with his iron forged will allow him to survive the utterly deadly Venom military experiments where all other test subjects died as a result. **'Peak Human Stamina:' The ability grants Bane highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musculature of most other humans, enabling him to gain greater endurance. He can exert himself at peak condition for multiple hours. **'Peak Human Metabolism:' Bane naturally-accelerated metabolism heals injuries/wounds much faster than normal members of the human race. *'Genius Level Intellect:' Bane is also highly intelligent; Ra's al Ghul says that Bane "has a mind equal to the greatest he has known". In prison, he teaches himself various scientific disciplines equal to the level of understanding of leading experts in those fields, making him a genius, as well as one of Batman's most intelligent foes. *'Photographic Memory:' Bane has a photographic memory, which borders on absolute total recall. This has allowed him to memorize the countless skills, disciplines, and facts that he taught himself over the years. Within one year, he is able to deduce Batman's secret identity. *'Polymath:' Despite the absence of a college, high school, or even primary education as a result of incarceration, he has completely memorized all the facts in countless encyclopedias and books during his time in Peña Duro. He is exceptionally knowledgeable in various subjects including Mathematics, various Sciences, History, Geography, Medicine, and most likely more, to a level that would have definitely given him degrees in these fields. *'Indomitable Will:' Bane's willpower and absolute belief in his goal are what make him such a dangerous opponent, as noted by Alfred Pennyworth. *'Multilingualism:' Bane teaches himself ten active languages and at least four additional arcane and dead ones, those mentioned are Spanish, French, German, Russian, Mandarin, English, Farsi, Dhari, some Urdu, and Latin. *'Escapology:' Bane is challenged only by Batman, Nightwing, and Mister Miracle in the arts of escaping and infiltration, and has managed to break out of Peña Duro (which is arguably the most heavily fortified prison in the world) as well as various maximum security centers, including Blackgate and Arkham Asylum. *'Intimidation:' Being trained in the ways of Society of Lazarus, Bane mastered art of instilling fear in others and himself is resistant against Batman's deceptive maneuvers. *'Master Combatant:' Bane's mighty strength is supplemented by masterful combat skills, having learnt to survive in the violent environment of Santa Prisca Prison since he was eight years old. Bane is a extremely tough fighter with powerful brawling, self improvised boxing, and wrestling fighting techniques which makes him a dangerous match for the Dark Knight. *'Tactical Analysis:' Bane is a master tactician who has shown himself capable of planning the theft of Gotham's stock exchange, and with the assistance of the prisoners of Blackgate, the complete takeover of Gotham City. *'Leadership:' Bane is a highly influential man, and his men follow him without question (on more then one occasion his men have willingly accepted their deaths either by his request or his own hand). He speaks with great reasoning and strikes fear into his enemies, as well as his own followers. Notes *This design belongs to Phil Cho on Deviantart. *This version of Bane is based on Tom Hardy's version Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Irish Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 7" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bald Category:Characters Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Multilingualism Category:Escapology Category:Martial Arts Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Male Villains Category:Identity Unknown Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Mercenaries Category:Crimelords Category:Terrorists Category:Leaders Category:Drug Users